The Girl At The Entrence Of The Club
by I'veGrownUp
Summary: *If you think that the world is full of rainbows and unicorns... Think again... EXOPINK KAIEUN
*If you think that the world is full of rainbows and unicorns... Think again...

*Jongin,or as the others call him,Kai,stood at few meters away from the entrence of the SJYC night club. She's here again,the girl that looks all but belongs there,sitting at a small bench a little close to the door of the club. Just like last saturday,and the one before

*He stood arms crossed leaning on his black motorbike as he studied her... She,was a frail small young woman with straight black hair and bangs covering her thick glasses... Same as the two last times he saw her,she was wearing a striped long-sleeve shirt,faded blue jeans that looked twice her size,and an ugly green oversized jacket... Next to her layed a red school bag,and,to add more awkwardness to the image,she was holding what seemed to be a novel... Just,what on earth would make a girl like her come in front of Seoul's most crowded club on a saturday night to read a novel? Not that he cares,it is none of his buisness but he found this quite... Weird?

*He watched as a man who came out of the club seemingly drunk approched her... The bastard was loud

"Yah double eyes! What are you doing here?!"He said as he sat next to her,the girl in question didn't answer,instead,she pulled her bag closer to her as she continued reading,but obviously she was afraid

"Hey! How dare you ignore me huh! I thought last time I told you clearly that I don't like to be ignored!"He slaped the book from her hand to the floor

"What do you want?!"She snapped at him as she stood up,he too stood towering over her

"You know! Hyunah's number!"He smirked

"I don't have it..."She mumbled as she lowered to take her book

"You don't have her number..."He repeated as she stood to face him

*Jongin's blood started boilling as that jerk took her bag and emptied its content on the floor

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"She tried to stop him

"Where is your damn phone!"A small crowd formed around them

*Jongin couldn't take it anymore as he started making his way toward them determined to break something in that bully's body,but half way there,his conscious kicked in as he remembred that he can't get into trouble anymore,or else,this time,no amont of money his step father pays will let him off the hook just like officer Choi said last time

*He stood there as his firsts formed into balls,and the people around seemed more amused than moved by the sight of a helpless girl being bullied by a grown-ass man

"Yah Taeyang-ah! What are you doing! Hyung got you a place at Chaelin's island!"A voice shouted from the entrence that Jongin reconised as Kim Heechul,a rumored pimp

"Arasso Hyung I'm coming!"He shouted back

"And you double eyes consider yourself lucky this time!"He said as he kicked on the passage a black notebook "The show is over everybody go back to your fucking life"And as demanded,everybody disapeared,with that he threw one last glare toward the poor girl before following Heechul back to the club

*Jongin wanted to go help,but some girl came running and helped her gather her things,he reconised her as Jung Eunji, a bartender at the SJYC,and his bestfriend's current crush... In all,she was the reason why Chanyeol've been dragging his ass here every Saturday for the last two months

"That was that jerk Taeyang who did this right?"Eunji asked as she helped her put everything back into the bag. The girl noded

"He wants Hyorin's number again?"Jongin heard her asking

"Hyunah..."Was all what she said "Gomawo..."She said as the two stood up

"What on earth does he want from you?! No offense,but he got all the bitches in the club so why he is venting his anger on you!"The girl just looked at her shoes

"Don't come here anymore"Eunji said and the other girl left her head looking perplex

"It's not that I don't like you but this place is dangerous! You seem like a good girl,and this place is filled with people like Taeyang that won't leave you alone"Jongin could relate to what Eunji said... The girl cameback to look at her sneakers

"Aish I'm late again!Yonguk Oppa is going to kill me... Stay safe bye for now"She gave her one of her beautiful smiles (Probably one of which made Chanyeol fall for her) and run toward the club

*The girl stood rooted to her place for a good minute before returning to her place and cameback to read her novel... During the process,their eyes locked for a split second,a split second during which he could've swore that he saw a tear run down her cheek

*Jongin was dying of curiosity about her,and just that he gathered enough courage to go and talk to her (It's not like he is awkward around girls,not at all)

"KIM KAIIII!"Sigh... Park Chanyeol came out from nowhere

"You are fifteen minutes late hyung!"Retored Jongin

"You could've just joined the guys inside!"Chanyeol's sight darted to the famous bench "Oh she's here again!"An idiot grin formed on his face

"Oh..."

"My money is on that she stalks somebody from inside..."

"She doesn't seen like a stalker to me..."

"Anyways... I wonder if My Eunji is here yet"He looked at his watch "Her shift normally started six minutes twenty-one seconds ago"

"Heol... Talking about stalkers"Kai shook his head "Come on,she already arrived six minutes twenty something seconds ago" And they both walked to the club

*As Jongin looked at her one last time,he could've swear,this time for sure,that she was weaping her tears

*The smell of smoke and alcool is the first things that welcome people who enter... It wasn't something anormal for a night club,but what was unusual,was the club's concept which made it more crowded hence more popular than the other clubs:The interior was devided into islands seperated by small pools,each island had three couches, a huge glass table and a big enough space to dance,the islands were related by narrow rock arc-like bridges,the second floor had a diffrent concept which was "Glass Castles",there was glass lounges that had overlooked the whole club,those lounges were sound proof,the third floor on the other hand was more private with small studio apartements or hotel-like rooms,for well... Private buisness...

*The tall two boys headed to their usual island were their friends were already

"The freak show started early tonight"Said Chanyeol

*Jongdae and Tao were the first thing to spot,because,the two of them were making some sort of an adult show on the table:Jongdae was holding a Whiskey bottle while cursing with every single bad word that was ever invented,Tao was striping... Or at least trying to since Junmyeon and Yixing were doing their best to stop him from taking off his pants just like the shirt

*Kris was probably drunk too,cause he was screaming 'Go ChenChen Go Zitao!' While swaying at the rythm of a jazz music instead of the rock music that was playing. Chanyeol joined him in cheering (Typical dumbass) under Junmyeon's glare then flew to the bar to find his princess

*Baekhyun sat at the very end of the table alone surrounded by lots and lots of alcool bottles... Now a normal Baekhyun would be on the table right now,either striping with Tao or cursing with Jongdae,but given his break up with his girlfriend Taeyeon a week ago (Which he couldn't get over) he probably prefers drinking instead

*Somewhere next to Baekhyun,sat Sehun with... Wait! Is that Hayoung? Oh Hayoung? She's a minor! She's still in highschool! How did they get her to enter? But then again,she looked much older than her age,and Kris probably got her a fake ID... If Chorong,Chanyeol's sister finds out about this,she will burry the twelve of them alive and lock Hayoung at a life prison,since she is her favorite Hoobae and spends a lot of time with her,hence with them

*His eyes catched Luhan who was holding his phone

"Hyung what are you doing?"Asked Jongin as he stood in front of Luhan

"You are blocking the camera Kai"Then he pulled him to sit next to him "I'm shooting a documentary called 'Wild Animals In Disguise' "He said as he focused his camera on Baekhyun who is making some weird noises he presumed to be crying

"No for real hyung! The club is filled with pretty girls tonight and you are going to sit here and film these idiots? This is so unusual for you!"

"Finished!"Luhan pressed the stop botton on the screen "This"He waved his phone in the air "will come in handy one of those days... I mean it's not everyday that Kris goofs around or Chen curses in public or Baekhyun ugly cries or Tao stri... Okey Tao strips all the time"The two of them laughted while Luhan arranged his phone back at his pocket

"Why is Hayoung here? Does Chorong noona knows?"

"Yeah right! Suho and I were against the idea but Kris,Baek,Chen,Tao,Sehun,and even Chanyeol said that nothing will happen and that Chorong will never know"

"Lay hyung?"

"Was neutral as usual"

"You guys'd better have your passports ready,cause if she founds out that you brought her baby to the infamous SJYC then you are dead meat"

"I doubt escaping Korea would save us from her wrath"Luhan offered a beer to Jongin

"Where are Minseok and Kyungsoo hyungdeul?"

"Minseok is at some family gathering,while Kyungsoo have a test on monday"

"Good to know that at least one of us is thinking about his future"

"By the way he clearly made a point that if it Hayoung comes to the club,he'll personally tell Chorong,Hayoung's parents,and the police station so no word about this to him okey?"He pointed to Sehun and Hayoung who were sharing a hushed conversation and giggling,Kai laughted wholeheartly before making the mouth zip sign

*Both of them watched as Suho and Lay finally managed to get Tao down and were trying to convince Chen to shut up,Baekhyun seemed to be fully charged as he stood in front of Sehun and Hayoung screaming about her being a highschooler and that they will both break up soon,and that Chorong and Kyungsoo will drag them to hell,that called for drastic mesures which was Sehun kicking his hyung in the balls leaving him on the floor and invited Hayoung to dance

*While Kris was cracking some drunk ass jokes about Baekhyun who won't get to be a father in the future,they could hear from their place Chanyeol and Eunji bikering (Rather fighting/trying to kill eachother) since their island was the closest to the bar credits to Chanyeol

*It's been two years since he met them: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were his childhood friends,what they call friends since dippers,they were inseparable,but at the age of fourteen,his father passed away in a car accident,and after the funerals,his mother closed the house down and moved with him to the US where she met a typhoon,Lee Philip... She married him only a year after her child's father died... He loathed his mother for that,and through Philip did nothing wrong,he loathed him too for trying to take his father's place

*Jongin did everything so he can not live with them,he escaped the house multiple times but was brought back constantly,he even,at his lower point tried to cut his veines or drink pills to end his life,but none of that succeded,and so,he became every parent's nightmare: A trouble maker,a magnet to all sorts of prolems and that,at the age of sixteen. He befriended bad guys,had lots of girls,drunk,smoke,fighted and was summoned more than once to the police station,only to have his new 'father' pay and get out

*It was when he was nineteen,when he really hit rock bottom after alcool and substance abusing,he was forced to check into rehab and was promised that if he completes the treatment,he will get to go back to Korea

*And that was his motivation,going back to his country... True to their words,they sent him to Korea after checking that he was totally recovered (And didn't threat the doctor to write it in the report because,he was so capable of doing it)... They sent him with the condition that if he goes back to his olds days they will bring him to the US and will never alow him back again

*His father left him a fourtune when he died,a fortune that was never touched since they left Korea,that fortune included their old house in Seoul,a villa in Jeju and a huge bank account,he was really glad because he won't have to relay on Philip's money

*He wanted to start anew,but old habits never die: Through he gave up on smoking,drinking and drugs,he was still the hot tempred boy who picks fights often which landed him into trouble most of the times (Recently broke some bastard's nose because he was leaning on his motorbike and refused to get his ass off)

*And,everytime he got detened at the police station,he will get a call from his mother threatening him that she will get him back,and Philip would send a lawyer to settle matters with the victims (Using money of course) and get him out only to have him start again few time later

*It was during his fifth arrest when he met Baekhyun. The later was in the same detention cell as him,drunk and his pretty boy face looked like a punching bag,that's when he met Chanyeol and Kyungsoo again after six years

*After he came out (This time surprisingly the victim droped all charges since he was some high profiled's son and didn't want any unecessary scandals) he met up with his old friends... And through them,he met Chorong and Hayoung first,then the rest of the gang

*Chorong,Suho were at their fourth year in Jornalism University,Minseok was at his fourth year while Yixing at his third in Buisness University,Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were now supposed to be at their third year,where still at their second year along with Sehun and Tao in Art University(They failed their first year),Jongdae was a genius in disguise at his third year in Electronics and Technologies,Kyungsoo was at his third year while Luhan in his fouth at Science University majoring in Biology,Kris quit college after his second year and have a dance studio,and last,Hayoung was still a highschooler

*He really liked all of them,and seeing how all of them were giving education a huge importance,he felt ashamed to continue down the road he is in,and,encouraged by them,he decided to attend the Audio-Visual academy a year later... Magically,his fights started to decrease much to his mother,stepfather and officer Choi's surprise who used to call him a regular at the police station

*Still,the gang wasn't really a bunch of educated stuck boys:They manage to have fun,to hit the night clubs every weekend,and meet eachother whenever they have free time,in total,they were living their lifes as they are supposed to,and that fitted Jongin perfectly

"OH LOOK! HYUNAH'S COMING HERE"Kris once again started shouting and Jongin turned to look at where his hyung was looking

*There was a woman clad in a really short red dress,and black killer high heels swaying her hips left and right heading in deed toward them

"Long time no see... Oppadeul!"A chechire cat smile on her face,Jongin felt no shame looking at her up and down,she was really beautifull and curvy...

*Luhan next to him stiffned and the smile on his face turned into a frown

"What are you doing here?"He asked with a glare

"I came to say hi,oppa!"

"I'm going to the bathroom guys,the place is too suffocating here"Luhan said as he stood and walked away

"What?"She asked but nobody took the burden to answer her

"Won't you guys introduce me to your friend here?"She looked seductively at Jongin and he just had to return it with the same intensifity

"Jongin,but they call me Kai"He extended his hand to her

"Hyunah"She shook his hand

*At that time,Sehun and Hayoung arrived back

"Oh,is this Oh Hayoung I'm seeing? Does Chorongie know you're here tonight?How about your parents?"At the mention of her parents,Hayoung palled

"Eonni..."

"Hyunah yah! Cut it off okey!"Lay intervienned

"Hyunah yah! Chaelin is looking for you!"Some girl stood at the bridge of their island

"Okey alright I'm coming my presence is not welcomed here anymore"Hyunah drunk the half empty glass of whiskey Luhan left before heading toward her friend after making sure to wink at Kai

"IT IS WELCOMED HYUNAH YAH!"Shoted Jongdae "HERE!"He held his arms

"Here too!"Baekhyun who was still at the floor said

"Or at the third floor"Finished Chen

"Eww you're still a pervert Jongdae ah!"Hyunah held her middle finger in the air

"Hyorin can join too!"

"Eww..."Hyorin apparantly her friend said "Hi Kris!"She waved to Kris (Who probably didn't see her because a normal Kris wouldn't miss an opportunity to the third floor) and then arm in arm they went away

"I hate her! I really really hate her!"Hayoung was fuming with anger

"We all do Hayoung ah!"Suho finally gave up trying to get Jongdae off the table

"What if she actually tell Chorong noona or worse! Her parents!"Sehun seemed alarmed

"I don't think she will,she knows what Luhan is capable off... I can't belive we considered her at some point one of us"Lay commented

"Someone please explain to me what's going on and who is this Hyunah who got you all worked up?"

"She was Chorong's best friend and Luhan's girlfriend when we were in highschool"Begun Suho "She was in the same class as the three of us and she was part of our gang"

"Luhan Hyung really loved her at the time,little did we know that she was two timing him,and with Chorong noona's boyfriend Hyunseung!"Sehun continued

"It was a night before the prom,me,Chanyeol,Minseok,Tao and Jongdae saw Hyunah and Hyunseung in a compromising position at the gym and blabber mouth over there (Tao) had to go tell the whole school about it,resulting in Luhan beating Hyunseung to a pulp and Chorong to miss her long awaited prom night"Lay procceded

"But look at the bright side,she was allowed to attend the prom for the two following years after Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Baekhyun and Jongdae Oppadeul's graduation,and the next year at Sehun and Tao Oppadeul's"Hayoung finished

"How come I never heard about this or met her before?"Asked Jongin

"We don't talk about the bitch anymore,besides she disapeared two years before you cameback and showed up last year around but never dared to approch us. As I said,she's a sensitive topic"Suho finished

"Oh! LUHAN HYUNNNNG GOING TO CUDDLE IN THE THIRD FLOOR!"Their attention shifted to Luhan hand in hand with a girl in deed heading to the third floor

"I want to go there toooo!"Baekhyun held his hands in the air like a newly born kid wanting somebody to lift him up

"Did someone just say CUDDLE?"Tao jolted from his place and started unzipping his pants while Suho and Lay stood for some damage control and Kris once again started cheering and doing those awkward dance moves,Sehun just covered his sweetheart's eyes while screaming something about perverted hyungs... He turned his head toward the bar in time to see Chanyeol (Who was invading Eunji's personal space) getting a glass of alchool poured at his face... 'The freak show shall continue'Thought Kai amused as he stood and walked toward the dance floor... No third floor for him tonight... Junmyeon and Yixing are going to need his help...

*It was around 3am when Lay and Suho decided that enough is enough: Between Jondae who won't step off the table,Tao who every now and then decided to strip,Baekhyun's constant whining about how much he loves Taeyeon,Kris who won't stop screaming over anything and Chanyeol who wants to kill every single male that approches Eunji but is too drunk to even walk,add to that keeping an eye over Hayoung (Or rather on Sehun)

*There was no need to call Luhan since he is doing God knows what upstairs,The four sober men caried the drunk corpses to the car in the parking

"So who is taking who?"Asked Jongin as he finally puted Kris down on the floor wipping his forhead

"I'll take Jongdae home since he is the most dangerous "Offred Suho

"Then Yixing hyung take the others and I will take Hayoungie home"A misterious smile formed on Sehun's lips while Hayoung blushed and the hyungs understood the dirty meaning behind it

"Dream on Oh Sehun,you'll take Baekhyun and Kris,I will take care of Chanyeol and Tao and Hayoung!"Lay smirked

"Hyung you will put her in the same car as that striper ah noway! I won't allow it!"Sehun refused

"Yah maknae! She'll sit in front and in case Tao starts his show she can just cover her eyes"Jongin said

"Oppa goodnight!"Hayoung giggled as she entred Lay's car under her boyfriend's protests

"Gosh! Kids these days!"Suho shook his head

"Where is your motorbike Jongin ah?"Asked Sehun as they putted Baek in the car

"At the entrence of the club"

"You should consider getting a car since you don't get drunk to help us with those drunk idiots"

"YAH MAKNAE I HEARD YOU!"Kris shouted from the car

"I'll think about it!"Jongin smirked "Palli go before they wake up and be a pain in the ass,see you tomorrow at Chanyeol's house for Chorong noona's dinner"

"Oh... See you tomorrow... Be carefull on the road"They gave eachother a half hug before parting ways

*While he was walking to get his motorbike,his thoughts wandered back to that girl at the entrence of the club,what if she's still there?

*Curiosity got the best of him as he fastned his pace... In deed she was there laying on the bench asleep hugging her bag

"Babo!"He whispered as he stood in front of the bench

"My money is on that she stalks somebody from inside..." He recalled what Chanyeol told him... So maybe it is true,a situation like those that often happen in dramas where the nerdy girl is obsessed with the popular flower boy and is stalking him everywhere

*He shook his head at the thought,if it is the case then it is none of his buisness... And just when he turned back to leave

"Omma... I'm cold..."He heard her sleep talking

*His heart skipped a beat... She said that in a despret voice as she shivered... Jongin stood there looking at her not knowing what to do: He just wanted to wake her up and tell her to go home,but when against it as he remained himself once again that it is none of his buisness... But,despite being a cold man who rarely feels anything emotional toward anybody nevertheless a girl he never talked to and just saw her few times,he was still a human...

*He was still human enough to take off his leather jacket and cover her frail body with it. The girl stoped shivering and a small smile formed at the corner of his lips and just stood there looking at her

*A stray strand of her hair fell on her eyes... His hand,as if having a mind on its own,brushed it off and tucked it behind her ears,then,a curious thought lead him to touch her cheek... It was really soft... His hand continued its trip as he brushed more hair from her face to have a better look at her... His hand stoped as his eyes darted to her lips,they looked soft,pulpy, pretty and red... really red that he putted his index finger brushing them to find any sign of lipstick but did find none... His eyes didn't leave those pretty lips of her as strange thought started filling his head about what it would feel like to kiss her and mayb...

*He suddenly took his hand off the sleeping girl realising what he was doing,for goodness sake! She was sleeping,and he was having these perverted thoughts... He admits that he did more immoral things with girls than just thinking of kissing them,but those girls were willing to give him what he wants... The girl in front of him seemed like a good girl that he should at all costs not miss with

*In an impulse,he turned his back on her and went to his motorbike,rode on it and drove away in lightning speed only to turn back few minutes later when a thought crossed his mind "What if some perverted jerk finds her there and takes advantage of her?"

*But once his bike made a halt in front of the bench,the place was deserted and all he found was his jacket...

*The week went by very fast and saturday night came again, this time,there were only Jongin and Chanyeol who came to the SYJC,the others were too embarassed to comeback after the show they did last time,Kai too didn't want to come,or at least that's what he told Chanyeol

*To be honest,curiosity was eating him on weither that girl is going to be there again tonight,and the ride from his house to the club in Chanyeol's car seemed to take forever

*Half an hour later,they were in front of the club,Chanyeol parked his car and they both headed toward the door... Kai's first instinct was to look at the bench... An unexplicable relieve took over him when he didn't see her at her usual place at the bench

"Oh! She's not here! The bench girl!"Chanyeol stated the evident

"Ah really?"Kai fainted ignorance

"She must've been rejected or just lost intrest"

"If you say so..."

*For once that only the two of them came without the other ten,they didn't get an island,instead,they just took seats in front of the bar much to Chanyeol's happiness

"Jagiyaaa! Oppa wasso!"Chanyeol grinned as he ignored the bartender who came to take their orders and waved at Eunji,this later just pretended that she didn't see him

"Oh come on! Don't you miss me?"

"Hyung! People are looking weirdly at you!"Kai nudged his hyung as he hid his face in his palms

"Annyeonghasseo! Can I help you? As you see Eunji-ssi is a bit busy and..."The waitress from earlier started

"A shot of Whiskey please... Krystal-ssi"Jongin smiled at her as he read the name tag but Chanyeol just kept ignoring her

"Yah Eunji-ah!You know that I won't stop if you keep on ignoring me..."But no avail,she kept on ignoring him staying at the farest corner of the bar making some drinks

"Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji..."

"Aishhh I'm going to dance"Kai just drowned his drink and went to the dance floor before his eardrums burst from the loud voice of his friend

"Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji..."Chanyeol kept on chanting

"Damn it! Shut the fuck up!"A man yelled

"Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji..."

"Eunji-ah just answer him!"Somebody shouted

"Unnie please just go and see what he want okey? If he keeps on calling your name I might go crazy!"Begged Krystal

"Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Eunji-ah... Jung Eunji..."Chanyeol supported his head with his palm as he closed his eyes and kept on chanting none stop

"OKEY ALRIGHT FUCK IT I'M HERE! DAMN YOU'RE SO FREAKING ANNOYING! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"She shouted causing few costumors to flinch,even her boss Yongguk heard her scream from his island,but he knew better than to ask her,specially when he saw the tall man in front of her that he reconised as her harmless stalker

"Oh? You're here?"Chanyeol opened one eye smirking

"What do you freaking want this time?!"Eunji glared at him and if looks can kill,he would've been burried six feet under the ground

"I just wanted to see you..."He lowered his voice

"I'm going.."

"Yah young lady! If you leave your place right now I will stand on the counter and dance..."

"Be my guest!"And she started leaving for real

"That's not all!"He said as he put one foot on his chair "Remember what my friends did last week? When they cursed and striped? I will do it and believe me! It won't be a beautiful sight if I do it!"He sat back a victory smile on as he saw her turning back to him

"Just... Tell me what on earth should I do to get ride of you?!"

"Go on a date with me and I'll think of it"

"Dream on..."

"How about you give me your phone number?"

"What do you exactly want from me?I'm really sick of this little game of yours"Eunji tried as much as she can to put on a serious face

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not playing any games... I like you!"He said honestly

"But I don't!"Looking at him eye to eye,she was honest too,it takes more than a handsome tall well dressed man for Eunji to fall in love

"I'll make you! If you just give me a chance..."He said after a short silence

"Shiro!"

"Aishhh this going to be a long night,why don't you start with giving me a drink? Something not too strong I want to stay sober"

*Eunji turned back on him,and cameback few minutes later with a brown drink

"Just so you know,I added a constipation powder"Eunji putted the glass in front of him a challenging look on her face,Chanyeol on the other hand just stared at the glass a little before smirking

"I trust that you didn't"He drunk it in one shot

"Heol! Next time I might add rat poison"God knows she wants to

*An hour later which seemed like forever to Eunji,rescue came to her in a human form she reconised as Chanyeol's friend

"He gave you hard time didn't he?"Kai asked grinning

"You seem to know him better than me..."Eunji seemed like wanting to hug Kai for coming to rescue her from the none stop talking man as she stood up ready to go

"Yeah don't even think of escaping... Kai is returning to the dance floor in few minutes!"

"Yah who said so?!"Jongin snaped at his hyung

"You don't want to be a third wheel do you?"

"Aish! I should've stayed with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hyungdeul instead to play video games"

"Your name is Kai?"Asked Eunji who was now seated in front of them

"Why are you asking?"Asked back Chanyeol

"It's just because... It doesn't seem like a korean name"

"My real name is Kim Jongin but since I lived in US for sometime I was called Kai,and when I cameback the name kinda stuck to me"

"Ahh okey..."

*Eunji just sat there as they were talking about different topics most of them related to the guys who usually come with them... She heard them talking about someone named Baekhyun,who won't let go of his ex-girlfriend,a Kwangsoo (or was it Kyungsoo?)who almost cut them lying about a Hayoung,an upcoming socker match where they were relaying on a Minseok and that a Luhan might help them win too if they just stop Hyunah from coming around'Speaking of the devil'Eunji thought as she saw none other than Hyunah dancing on the couch with a guy

*While the two were talking (Well actually Chanyeol was talking and Jongin listening),the annoying one's phone started ringing,she cut a glimpse at the screen before he answered the 'Soul Reaper'

"I'll be back in few minutes,don't go anywhere"He said before walking away yelling a "HALMONIII!"Though the phone with a fake joy

"Is he always like this? I mean hyper..."Eunji asked as she sighted in relieve that he finally left

"Try being his friend for eighteen years and you developpe a resistance against it... You should meet Baekhyun and Chen,I'll give you anything if you don't want to strangle them five minutes later"

"No thanks Yoda there is enough!"She giggled

*They sat in a comfortable silence as Chanyeol took longer time on the phone,Jongin then presumed that it is a serious matter with the Soul Reaper aka his grandmother know also as the Steal Lady

*Then it happened,a gun shot followed by another. A scream was heard and chaos reigned over the place as everybody started running in all directions screaming something about the YG gang and JYP gang

*Jongin stood from his chair as ready to run away but remembered Eunji,he turned around to find her eyes wide rooted to her place

"Eunji-ssi what are you doing?! RUN!"He ordered her and but her eyes were glued to the man bleeding on the floor and the men exchanging bullets

"This pabo aishh"Chanyeol came running as he (with the help of Kai) Lifted Eunji,who finally snaped out of her state of shock,off the counter since walking to the counter's door is too risqu and the three of them ran toward the main door since it was the closest to them

*He then saw her,the bench girl he thought didn't come tonight,Jongin saw her at the lobby leading to the club,in deed walking toward the club

"Yah! What are you doing! It's dangerous inside you can't come in"Jongin grabbed her arm trying to stop her

"Y-Y-You don't understand I-I have to g..."The girl started

"There are men exchanging gunshots in there!"Resoned Chanyeol who has Eunji holding on his arm as if holding on her life much to his content

"There is a person I h-have to..."She weakly pushed Kai's hand away and attempted once again to enter

"ARE DEAF?! HE JUST TOLD YOU THAT THERE IS GUN SHOOTING INSIDE! THE PERSON YOU'RE LOOKING FOR PROBABLY RAN AWAY!"Jongin snaped at her

*As she ignored him and started making her way inside

"Aiiiiiish chincha!"Kai ruffled his hair and cut her before she steps in throwing her on his shoulder

"AHHH! LET GO OF ME! LET GO!"She started hitting his back

*They ran to Chanyeol's car,Eunji sat at the front with the car's owner,while Jongin and that girl entred the back... The girl next to Jongin tried to open the door but Chanyeol sped up before she got the chance to

"Omo otokae? Please stop the car I need to go back I..."She paniqued

"Listen to me fuck!"Shouted Kai grabbing her from her shoulders making her face him "I,Chanyeol and Eunji-ssi were the last ones who left,only those men who were shooting eachother stayed,so the person you're looking for probably left"

"But I didn't see..."She was cut by her phone,her eyes lit when she saw the name in the screen

"Where are you? Are you okey?"

"Oh chincha? Arasso! I'll go ho..."But the person on the other line hang up before she got to finish her sentence

*Jongin and Eunji watched as she breathed in relieve while repeating "Thanks God"Few times

"Is everything okey now? The person you were looking for is okey?"Asked Eunji

"Yeah..."She said

"Not to be rude or something but since everything is okey where are we going right now"Chanyeol broke the silence as he was just driving aimlessly

"Omo I'm really sorry,just drop me here! I will just walk home..."

"Aish this girl is really something! Yah! Do you really expect us to drop you in the middle of nowhere? Just tell me where is your house"Chanyeol looked at her from the rearview mirror,the girl looked at the only familiar face she knows aka Eunji who nodded assuring her that it's okey,and she gave him the address and turned to look at the window while the late city lights flush before her eyes ignoring Kai's gaze who was looking at her as if she had something on her face

"What's your name?"Asked Eunji

"... Naeun... Son Naeun..."She answered in a low voice

"Naeun-ah,who were you waiting for?"Bluntly asked Chanyeol while both Eunji and Jongin glared at him

"Yah! Why are you asking such question! This is none of your buisness!"Eunji elbowed him

"Outch! Yah! I'm just curious!"

"Ani ani gwenchanayo!"Jongin swore he saw a shadow of a smile"I was waiting for Unnie who was inside"

*Chanyeol and Jongin exchanged a meaningfull look through the mirror in which the younger of the two was clearly saying 'I told you she don't look like a stalker'

*The ride to Naeun's house,under Chanyeol's constent tries to ask personal questions but ended up staring a word fight with his love intrest aka Eunji,nevertheless,he succeded in extracting few informations about her such as she was twenty and that she lives with her older sister and father and that she is majoring in literature and that she works a part time job at a caf nearby the club

*The thirty minutes ride ended as she asked Chanyeol to pull over

"Which one is your house?"Asked Chanyeol

"That one"Naeun pointed at the house they just pulled in front of and Chanyeol's eyes widden

"That's impossible,that's Hyunah's house!"

"Y-you know Hyunah unnie?"

"Unnie? But Hyunah doesn't have any siblings!"Jongin and Eunji watched from the sidelines

"Any wait are you talking about the same Hyunah of last week? Luhan hyung's ex?"Jongin asked

"Yeah..."

"In fact Hyunah unnie is my step sister! Ajusshi was my mother's friend and when she died two years ago he adopted me..."She said while lowering her head "Thank you so much for bringing me home goodnight"She bowed to the three of them before exiting the door and running to the house leaving the three of them in shock

"Poor child! No wonder that jerk Taeyang and his friends have been bothering her for Hyunah's number..."Eunji said

"Hyung I'll go first! I'll join Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hyungdeul since it's still early,you go enjoy your date love birds"

"Gomawo Kai-ah"/"Yah Jongin-ssi!"Said Eunji and Chanyeol at the same time 


End file.
